


To Be Mortal

by RyokoRuby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Not A Happy Ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoRuby/pseuds/RyokoRuby
Summary: Loki is forced to experience intense mortal urges.Shameless smut. Nothing more. Dubious consent AT BEST!





	To Be Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something where Loki was completely in control and it turned out a little dark, no lie!

Eliza was having a bad day. She missed her bus, was late for work and had just spilled coffee all over her and her boss, all before 10 a.m. Her stifled frustrated tears threatened to escape as she struggled to find a private bathroom. Eliza had never been on that floor. She was trying to avoid her co-workers as much as possible. The door slammed shut, its loud clang covering her scream of frustration. Burning tears streamed down rouged, plump cheeks, further staining the girl's collar. With a huff, she unbuttoned the blouse. It was suspiciously quiet. 

“Might as well clean up before they fire me," she thought miserably to herself. Eliza turned the water on hot and looked at her mascara-smeared face in the steamy mirror. With one long sigh, she pulled off the white shirt. The probationary period was three months. She'd hardly finished her first and Stark Industries was strict about its hiring policies. Sure, she was only a lowly temp for the copy assistant, but she needed this job. 

Morbidly, Eliza contemplated just how many blowjobs it would take to save her job. Taking off her glasses, the distraught woman took her hair out of its tight bun, releasing tight auburn curls. With a pout, she tried on her best seductive look. 

“Ugh, who am I kidding?! I’m certain I'm the fattest employee in this entire organization!” 

Getting back on track, Eliza busied herself with washing the large coffee stain from her shirt. Large fleshy breasts protruded out of her bra obscenely. She hung the wet cloth on the hand dryer and sighed.

 

Loki was having a bad day. "Very bad indeed," he thought to himself. These retched mortal Avengers, with the addition of his weak brother, had royally fucked his day up. From his face restraints, he stared daggers into Banner the scientist. 

“So, do you think it will work Bruce?” Steve looked at the syringe Bruce held in his hand. 

Walking towards their captive, Dr. Banner conceded “I think it will work. I won’t know for sure until I do it.” 

Loki regarded his nemesis with as much disdain his eyes could convey through the slit they had been allowed. He felt his arm being prepped for whatever this injection could be. 

"It's still fairly unstable, so he will need to be kept under observation." Bruce prepared the injection site. “You are not going to like this. Hopefully, with some luck, you will come out of this a bit more mortal. That is, if it doesn't kill you.” The doctor pushed the needle in the god's arm.

If Loki had been able to scream he would have. The contents of this poison they were shoving into him spread cold and slow. It burned his blood and clouded his mind. A beeping machine of some kind began to make loud sounds. Through his blurred vision, he saw those fools rushing to and fro trying to save him. 

"If they had any courage they would just let me die,” he thought. Loki smiled to himself sluggishly.

The god ceased consciousness before drifting into dark and shadowy dreams.

 

The first thing he noticed was the stinging of his eyes. Licking his dry lips freely, he noticed the gag had been removed. Loki blinked his heavy eyes, adjusting to the dim light of the room. His head was pounding. Everything was so amplified. For the first time, he noticed the smell of his bedsheets, the air in his room, and even himself. He was restrained with a simple handcuff.

"They must really think their serum worked," he thought as he easily broke the metal, "simpletons." Yet as he stood a terrible weight pushed upon his groggy body. "What is this feeling?"

The God of Mischief slowly took a step towards a door in front of him. A searing pain pierced his stomach as if he had never eaten a day in his life. The hunger drove him towards a bland looking porridge. The cold sludge only sated him momentarily. Bypassing the glass, he grabbed a pitcher of water to down greedy gulps of water. 

He needed more. His body couldn't consume enough. Air in his lungs didn't fulfill. Water and food passed tastelessly on his tongue. 

"What have these mortals done to me?" His blood was on fire. 

Loki powered through his first headache as he reaching for the door. With a desperate breath, he turned the handle.

 

Eliza sat on a small stool wallowing in her misery. She stood slowly and walked to the sink. 

"Everything will be ok, Eliza. Wash your face and pull yourself together." She splashed cold water on her cheeks and spotted him from the corner of her eye. 

With a start, the frightened woman turned around and clung to the wall next to the sink. 

“Oh my god!” she screamed. 

 

Upon entering the room, Loki found the it to have a dark interior. He quietly closed the door behind him and hid in the shadows. The small room was warm and damp. Thick hot steam hung in the air. A female mumbled something he couldn't understand as he peered at her. 

He stopped breathing. The hunger in him turned into something much more carnal. Almost involuntarily, Loki stared at her full figure as she began to unbutton the stained shirt. Coherent thought gone, he began to imprint her gratuitously voluptuous body on his brain. With each button, his heart beat faster in his chest. Blood was rushing through him to that place. The need to consume flowed through the god. 

Loki knew escape was so close yet his body refused. His lower half reacted excitedly as the girl stripped. She looked out of breath. Her lips were swollen and her eyes puffy. For some reason, he wanted to make her cry even more. She unsheathed her curly tresses from their confines and puffed out her chest in the mirror. This mortal woman would be his.

 

He stalked out of the shadows. Towering over her, his long black hair shone with the reflection of the fluorescent light. 

“Who are you?” is all Eliza could muster through her fright. 

He wore loose scrub pants leaving his lightly muscled body exposed. The closer he approached, the more dread began to grow in Eliza.

Loki ignored her question and stood inches away from his prey. He could feel the body heat radiating off her almost naked chest. Her brown eyes betrayed her fear which made the deranged god want her more. With a snarl, Loki grabbed the woman's flimsy chest covering and crashed her soft body against his hard chest. In one violent rip, the bra fell apart across her shoulders and landed in shreds at their feet. Eliza shuddered and squelched a scream, her tears welling up once more. 

In all his years as an Asgardian god, he had never felt the rush of passion or the need to completely dominate as he had at that moment. The woman’s caramel skin beckoned him, even as her whimpers said differently. Loki must have her. The lust-filled god leaned into her neck. Her struggling was useless against his hands which bound her. The scent of her hair and skin intoxicated him. Loki dragged his tongue up along her jaw. 

Eliza lost the strength of her legs and crumpled against his hard body. She should be fighting, kicking, screaming or anything! The ardent captor's touch ventured south and paused at her large breasts. Loki let out an involuntary growl, biting her neck as he did. They both knew what was coming.

She shivered from the molesting touch, shame staining her wet cheeks. 

 

Eliza’s breath came out as a rasp. The man continued his biting kisses up her neck to her lips. 

Finding his way inside her mouth, Eliza fought his advances as he sucked greedily at her tongue. 

With a pained moan she bit his lip hard, desperate to escape Loki's grasp. Slowly lifting his face, a string of bloody saliva hung between them. The god grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. 

He merely stared at Eliza as frenzied breaths sputtered out of her. Her paling features excited the feral god while he rubbed his erection on her exposed belly. 

"I'm...I'm...I'm," she struggled to sound out the words, "I'm sorry." 

A devious smirk crossed his face. He loosed his grip slightly. 

"I'll be good. I...I promise," she sobbed. 

Loki looked at her ravished face and let her go. He knew she wouldn’t run. 

Eliza coughed roughly as the air filled her lungs. With a cocked eyebrow, the god pushed her to her knees. 

"So this is how it's going to be," she thought. Eliza gulped down her terror. She knew what to do. 

Delicately she pulling at his pants, his exceptional erection strained at the thin fabric. The size of it filled Eliza with a kind of anxious excitement. 

Loki groaned out as his hard member landed heavily on her damp face. Eliza gripped his bare hips preparing for the task at hand. She began to lick slowly against the underside of his long cock from base to tip. She whetted his whole shaft. He moaned into the dark room as she took his girth inside her mouth and rhythmically pumped up and down. 

The woman glanced up and caught his green gaze. His face scrunched up and his mouth gaped open. The way she looked at him with big scared eyes drove him mad. Loki took two large handfuls of her auburn curls and forced his cock deeper down the protesting throat. The woman's muffled cries were music to his ears. His hips rocked in and out of her gagging mouth while tears flooded down her face. Fucking her throat filled the small bathroom with such lewd sounds it caused the woman's clit to throb. Her thick, fat thighs crouched shamelessly, a dark spot forming on her cotton panties. Thick spit gushed out of her stuffed mouth as she choked loudly. With a yank, Loki pulled her off him, rubbing his lubricated dick against her sloppy red face. 

“Come here,” Loki said. 

The woman stood shaking in front of him holding onto his outstretched arms. Without a word, he spun her around against the sink. Loki caught his naked and crazed reflection, his hair wildly out of control. With one hand anchored to the petrified woman's neck, he leaned down and forced her to bend forward. His free hand ran down her behind. She gasped as he lifted the hem of her skirt and dragged her underwear down to her ankles. 

The humid air teased her folds as she was forced forward. Her bare breasts fell into the basin of the sink.

With two pale fingers, the god entered her. 

As he pushed in deeper, Eliza yelled out as the friction picked up in pace. They stretched her velvet insides, scissoring and plunging deeper. Her cries of anguish were starting to become moans of pleasure. Her body responded in spite of herself.

All at once his fingers were gone. The reflection in the mirror showed the much taller man positioning himself between her spread legs. The look on his face was a mix of determination and pure lust. Loki looked at the fat pussy lips in front of him. They were waiting there to take him in. He used his hand to guide himself to her wet entrance. 

Eliza braced herself, a sick excitement building deep within her. With one merciless thrust, the disheveled man rammed himself to the hilt. She felt amazing, her warm insides welcomed his savage advances. 

She screamed out at the intense violation, his length relentlessly pounding against her cervix. He shoved two fingers in her mouth, making her taste herself on them. Loki leaned over her body and bit her exposed neck. They looked obscene. 

Whatever had made Loki like this had taken complete control of him. He watched his body plunge itself into this mortal's body over and over again. Removing his fingers from Eliza's lips, he wrapped his hands around her throat. He forced the woman to look up into the mirror and see herself being ravished by this terrifying and beautiful man. She moaned involuntarily as he pounded against her backside. His rhythm gained momentum as his balls slapped against her supple flesh. 

Eliza didn't understand why she was doing this. Her body was betraying her. The deprivation of air made everything so much more intense, the edges of an orgasm were taking hold. She tightened on the cock being shoved in her. He could feel her pushing on him and let out a groan. She desperately didn't want to come. They pushed into each other and the two locked eyes as she screamed with unintentional pleasure. Her orgasm swept over her convulsing body. 

Loki snarled. He couldn't contain the feeling any longer. Unleashing hot ropes of sperm inside this woman’s womb, he let out a loud grunt. Eliza could feel his cock throb and leak hot cum inside her. 

For a moment, there was silence.

Loki began to regain rational thought. He felt the effect of his orgasm all over his body. With one motion, he pulled out of his female victim. The urgency for escape once again entered his mind. The stool caught him as he fell backward. He was so tired. 

"What is happening to me?" he thought to himself. < Looking up from his stupor he saw all that he had done.

The woman was still leaned over the sink. Her underthings were tossed and torn to the side of her. A small stream of white gushed from her exposed nether regions. She stared at him in the mirror. No longer crying, Eliza straightened herself, pushed her skirt down and wearily started to put her damp shirt on. Loki looked at the floor. He heard her wash her hands and fix her hair.

She cleared her throat. As she stood in front of the door, she looked at him with eyes unreadable. Without a word, she exited the bathroom. 

Shame had never been an emotion Loki associated himself with. Now, however, he was so consumed with it he couldn’t even move. He knew he would never be the same ever again. He felt weak. He felt mortal.

Loki began to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
